russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 beefs up primetime with 2 new timeslots and 2 new shows
July 28, 2016 IBC-13 is going stronger in fighting form as they beef up their primetime with two new timeslots and exciting line up of shows which starts this August. Getting into the ratings game with ABS-CBN's Primetime Bida and GMA Telebabad is IBC-13's Primetime Ang Dating. Dominic Roque, Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cara Eriguel will premiere a series on IBC-13, a superhero action-fantasy-action series based on a comic book character of the same name for Dominic (Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell) and a sexy adult drama series for Jeffrey and Cara (Paano Tatakasan Ang Bukas?). The veteran stars are joined on stage by Ronnie Ricketts, Lorna Tolentino, Christopher de Leon and Helen Gamboa. The world's longest-running and most popular game show on Philippine TV, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, now with action star Cesar Montano as the new game master is now in a new timeslot as the daily early primetime game show where the jackpot prize of P2 million pesos by answering 13 multiple-choice questions correctly. The number of 13 questions which will be asked; and five famous lifelines, including 50:50, Phone-A-Friend, Double Dip, Ask the Audience and People's Speak were attributed. The show has been consistently maintained its status as the top-rating show of the Kapinoy Network. To join the audition dates, watch out for updates on TV or from the official social media accounts of the program. On Monday to Thursday, the set of contestants which are play the preliminary round Fastest Finger First, where they are all given a question and four answers from the host and are asked to put those four answers into a particular order. The contestant who does so correctly and in the fastest time goes on to sit in the hot seat, and play for the prize. On Friday, it will feature the celebrity player for going to sit in a chair for the hot seat. Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? will be aired from Monday to Friday at 5:30PM and served as the pre-programming of IBC-13’s top-rating primetime news program Express Balita. To join, for texting WW2BM (name) / (age) / (gender) / (address) / (landline number) to 213 for Smart and Talk N Text subscribers, 8888 for Globe, TM and Sun Cellular subscribers. Two new primetime series which will also premiere on August 1 and 8, respectively. The country's top performer Jeffrey Hidalgo and the bolder, sexier, sizzle and hottie leading lady Cara Eriguel will topbill the much-awaited sexy adult drama Paano Tatakasan Ang Bukas?, IBC-13's latest primetime offering. They are joined by Christopher de Leon, Helen Gamboa, Tirso Cruz III, Sophie Albert, John James Uy, Hilda Koronel, Carla Humphries, Fabio Ide and Lexi Fernandez. Paano Tatakasan Ang Bukas? is directed by award-winning director Joel Lamangan and premieres August 1, Monday to Friday at 9:15PM after My Princess. The newest Primetime Prince of IBC himself, Dominic Roque as Captain Barbell, a much-awaited superhero action-fantasy series is a TV adaptation of Mars Ravelo classic comic superhero, which will involve Dennis (Dominic), a man who transformed into Captain Barbell becoming a super power donning a suit being with an extraordinary power. Under the direction of Mac Alejandre and Jose Javier Reyes, Dominc is joined by the Diamond Star Maricel Soriano, Ronnie Ricketts, Martin del Rosario, Chienna Filomeno, John Manalo, Riva Quenery, Julian Trono, Alice Dixson, Herbert Bautista, JB Agustin, Tessie Tomas, Pamu Pamorada and Ramon Bautista. Also part of the superserye are CX Navarro, Bernadette Alysson, Lee Robin Salazar, Hiro Torobu, Makisig Morales, Jovic Monsod, Bernard Palanca, Eric Fructuoso, Marissa Sanchez, Jang Amparna, Pinky Amador, Zarah Deligero, Aki Torio, Alfred Labatos, JM Rodriguez and Anna Larrucea. Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell premieres August 8 and airs from Monday to Firday at 7:45PM after Express Balita. The entertainment news program Showbiz Unlimited goes to weeknight primetime slot which will now bannered by the entertainment columnist Dolly Anne Carvajal and veteran entertainment writer and PMPC member Rommel Placente as they deliver the hottest and freshest showbiz news every night. Keep abreast of the current showbiz and entertainment issues, controversies and intrigues straight from our reliable sources. It will also deliver our interviews with some of the country's headliners will highlight the program, with the participation of viewers via social media. Showbiz Unlimited airs weeknights, beginning August 1 at 10:30 p.m. after TreseBella primetime telenovela Simplemente Maria. Serving as hosts at the 'Primetime Ang Dating' trade show are Drew Arellano, Ramon Bautista and Rommel Placente. '' ''IBC-13's Entertainment Head Wilma Galvante Bret Jackson and IBC-13's princess Michelle Vito The rest of IBC-13's roster of stars led by Joey de Leon IBC-13's Entertainment Head Wilma Galvante will assure Filipino audience that the country's third leading network is ready to dominate during time slots when more people are hooked up on television; during daytime, primetime and weekendse. "Our primetime will be feel-good as you can see. It will be full of drama, fantasy, and action because of our game show. IBC-13 is very good in the total ratings game", Galvante added. Primetime Ang Dating is introduced a new weeknight block of IBC-13 this August with a new primetime schedule. A new set of shows will be conceptualized for the first quarter of 2016. Dominic Roque, Ronnie Ricketts, Cherry Pie Picache, Herbert Bautista and the host of Showbiz Unlimited Dolly Anne Carvajal Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cara Eriguel are pictured here with Chienna Filomeno, Claudia Barretto and Riva Quenery. This blogger with now certified Kapinoy star Martin del Rosario